


Hello Stranger

by Evax3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Remus Lupin, Canon Compliant, Diagon Alley, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Full Moon, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Lie Low At Lupin's (Harry Potter), Love Confessions, Lupins Cottage, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pre-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: It’s the summer of 1995 when two men try to save the day with the few resources they have and, in the process, save a relationship they both thought to be lost.A lie low at Lupin's fic, featuring all the classics this trope contains, from troubles in bed sharing to long overdue haircuts, full moon cuddling, Sirius brewing the Wolfsbane Potion, duelling training, Patronus Charms, moving in at Grimmauld Place, awkward first times (sexually and otherwise) and some needed discussions about money, trust, betrayal and love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a post for HP Dark Art in October and has grown into something much bigger the more I thought about this prompt. 
> 
> **Getting Back Together** is just my favorite trope for them and **Lie Low at Lupin's** my favorite setting. So I really hope you enjoy this! :) 
> 
> With special thanks to [Mis_Shapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Shapes/pseuds/Mis_Shapes) for the critical look and the beautiful emotional comments! ❤️

With a deep sigh Remus noticed the sun rising behind the huge pine trees surrounding his cabin. Announcing a new day, even if it felt like the last one was still far from over. He didn't sleep a wink, couldn't have he after what he'd heard last night. Pacing up and down the house, he had reached for his old coat several times in a row then hung it back on its stand and moved back to the couch, sitting down again.

He knew well that he was no longer welcome at Hogwarts, not after what happened last year. And yet it seemed almost impossible for him to just wait here and do nothing. Uncertain about what was going on there. Certain it was something terrible.

Then finally a firm knock at the door put him out of his misery.

With quick steps he crossed the room and opened it.

They both looked as tired and desperate as Remus felt. Sirius maybe even more so in his dirty clothes with the long hair and the thin frame. McGonagall more put together besides him, her green travel robe matching her hat, but the heaviness in her gaze showed a concern that even she could not hide, even if she tried.

“Good morning Remus,” she said, “sorry to show up unannounced like this. There was hardly time to send a message.”

He nodded in understanding while his eyes clung to Sirius unable to say anything. Almost thirteen months had passed, still not enough time to get used to the thought that he was free again, moving around in the same world as Remus did. With his throat dry he took a step aside and offered them the way in.

“I am afraid I have to get back,” McGonagall said, rejecting the invitation, and turned to her companion. “Remember what Dumbledore said, Mr. Black.” Where she sounded more like their former teacher than during the whole year when Remus was allowed to call her a colleague. And Sirius seemed to notice that too.

“But of course,” he replied, and a wry grin appeared on his lips, hardly recognizable and yet there, causing a warm feeling to spread in Remus' belly. It was too familiar and too long since the last time he'd seen it. He seemed better though, as if he  _ was _ getting better, healthier than that night in the shack, more himself if that was possible. Remus had suspected as much in the few letters they had exchanged, still it was a relief to see it with his own eyes, as here before him stood his proof.

Yet after McGonagall disappeared, they kept their place in front of the door for a little longer, eyes locked without knowing what to do next. Smiling a little, staring a lot.

“Seems a bit unnecessary to check if it's really you huh?” Remus said then after what felt like an eternity.

“Do it for old times sake,” Sirius smirked.

Remus scratched his neck and pondered. “Very well then … what was the first thing we bought for our flat down in Camden?”

The way Sirius' eyes lit up was answer enough. “It was the gramophone, wasn't it?”

Remus nodded. “You broke it the day I moved out.”

“I fixed it though, even if you didn't come back.”

The words hung heavy between them, like the urge in Remus grew to reach out and pull Sirius closer, to touch him and show him all the apologies with gestures not words, because words could never be enough. And words had never been what they'd given one another anyway. None of comfort at least. Always rarely but in the end not at all.

He hadn't come back, and Sirius had not asked him to. But here they were, fourteen years later and as Remus feared, facing some circumstances frighteningly similar as those back then.

“He has returned, hasn't he?”

“He did, yes.” Sirius' voice darkened as well as his expression.

“Is Harry alright?”

“For now, at least.”

“Then come in and tell me the rest,” said Remus, suppressed his desire for a touch and finally turned around and went back into the house.

They settled down at the small kitchen table, where Sirius took his father's old chair, a seat Remus had never dared to take himself, even now five years after his death. He took his mother's instead and summoned two glasses as well as a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a small bag with tobacco.

“So, how much do you know?” Sirius said after taking a first sip, his slight cough and the strain in his voice remained uncommented by both of them.

“Not much, I think. I followed the tournament on the wireless. The Delacour girl came back first, then the boy from Durmstrang. There was a lot of speculation about Harry and Cedric, but nothing more. Then they returned. But in no good conditions, as I recall. The reporter seemed shocked, spoke of an accident. Then the transmission was cut off.” He paused for a second. “It was Diggory, right?”

“He didn't suffer, at least that's what Harry told us … did you teach him?”

“I did. A nice boy and very talented,” Remus sighed and licked over the glue strip, then lit his cigarette with the tip of his wand. “How could this happen?”

And with a deep sigh himself Sirius began to retell the previous events.

Not a little later they replaced the whiskey with tea, realizing that it was important to keep a clear head. And Remus cut up the last piece of bread he had left for them to share it, even if it did not fill any of them and neither of them felt like eating at all.

Remus listened intently to all that Sirius reported, did not interrupt him, only flinched at the mention of Peter's name and sighed slightly at that of James and Lily. None of them would be discussed further, not now at least. Those wounds were still too deep, too great a temptation to sink into revenge and grief. But it was not the time. They would find a moment for it, but there were more important things to face for now. Starting with the sudden death of one former Death Eater Barty Crouch jr.

“I can't believe he executed the only witness he had, just like that.”

“Is it really a shock though?” said Sirius and vanished the stub of his fag with a little flick of Remus' wand. “Fudge is blinded by his greed for power. He might do anything to keep his position.”

“So, no support from the ministry then,” Remus said bitterly.

“Just another thing that shouldn't surprise you.”

Remus summoned the kettle from the oven and poured himself one more cup of tea. “But how could Dumbledore have missed all this? It was right under his nose, wasn't it?”

“He's an old man Remus.” And now it was Sirius' voice which radiated bitterness. “He is too accustomed to have everyone dancing to his tune, I guess.”

It was a song as old as time, a dance they had danced so often that Remus could recite the steps in his sleep. It always started and ended the same, with sharp words and slamming doors. And even though he felt in no way ready to do this again, Remus could not keep his mouth shut. “I am sure he does everything with the best –”

“Oh please, spare me, would you?” Sirius interrupted him. “He wants to send Harry back to those Muggles for Merlin's sake. You call that best intention? They abuse him, they don't feed him. Don't tell me the man has only the best for everyone. He cares about one thing and that is his very own agenda. He's always done that.”

“He didn't have to give me the job though,” Remus said, albeit a little quieter.

At which Sirius' eyes turned softer as well. “And you as well don't owe him anything Moony.”

_ But I do _ . He wanted to reply though this time he could restrain himself. “So, what's next?” he said instead.

“He has given us some tasks, of course he did,” Sirius went on. “Arthur Weasley keeps an eye on the Ministry and Hagrid is probably sent to the Giants, trying to convince them of our cause before the other side does. And from what I overheard before I left, Snape seems to be resuming his old position as a spy. The only question is spy for whom, if you ask me.”

“He's sending him back?”

Remus' voice betrayed him and he knew it, as Sirius' eyes narrowed. “Don't tell me you actually feel pity for Snivellus after what he did to you.”

Gleaming into those beautiful silver eyes Remus saw there a hint of jealousy. Maybe he wouldn't have noticed it if this sight wasn't such a familiar one. A sight that stirred a small feeling of hope in his chest, even if it shouldn't, stirring the warmth of love in his veins even if it was hate that had caused it.

It was therefore that he once again swallowed the words on his tongue, that he actually cared about Snape, but for purely selfish reasons. Without him he would be damned to turn into a monster again at the next full moon. But Sirius did not need to know that. “What is it he wants from you then?” he asked, changing the subject.

Where Sirius took his time to answer. Obviously sceptical that Remus was yet keeping another secret from him. Something they shouldn't start with again, but old habits were hard to break and Remus had lived this way for too long. Alone, isolated, always careful to hide his condition from the world. And trust was a luxury he could simply not afford.

Sirius' gaze showed that he accepted at least that. “He asked me to reform the old order. To get in contact with some of the old members. Fletcher and Mrs. Figg for example. There may be more, but I have lost track of who hasn't yet bitten the dust.”

The indifference with which Sirius said this should have surprised Remus but somehow it didn't. “I kept in touch with a few even though only sporadically. We can visit them together, if you want though. It's a thing that should probably be discussed in person and not be entrusted to any bird, I suppose.”

“Thanks Moony, I knew I could count on you.”

Sirius smiled at him and it took all of Remus' strength not to reach over the table and kiss him right then and there, to make up for all the years that were so cruelly taken from them. But now was not the time for that either, uncertain when it would ever be again.  _ If _ it would ever be again.

“We can start tomorrow, or today I suppose,” Remus said, his chin pointing towards the window where the bright sun had already reached the treetops, “after we got some rest.”

At that Sirius sighed heavily, suggesting that the prospect of sleep was a much greater challenge than facing another upcoming war. Still after another moment of silence, he pushed the chair aside and got back on his feet.

* * *

They had argued about it, they wouldn't be them if they hadn't.

Of course, Remus had insisted on giving him the bedroom, even though the desire to rather share it had been so clear in his deep brown eyes. And Sirius, he had not dared to tell him the truth, that he feared sleep more than anything he encountered during the day.

When he was lying on the couch a little later, it was this fear that kept him from drifting off. Instead, he had forced himself to listen to all the little noises that surrounded him, taking them in to the smallest detail. The rustling of the trees outside the windows, the ticking of the clock on the wall above the kitchen table, the humming of the radio next to him on the shelf.

As he was finally sure that Remus himself had fallen asleep, he had transformed into Padfoot and had happily welcomed the dullness that his canine form provided. Less thoughts, less worries, these days it was the only way for Sirius to find even a little bit of peace.

He was surely no longer the same, his mind damaged beyond repair from his time in prison. And even if it was easier for him to hide it now, it was only a matter of time before Remus would find out.

Remus. _His_ _Remus_ , or so he'd called him a million years ago, somewhere in another life. Remus who lay just a few steps away from him with a warm body and a promise of safety and love that made Padfoot's body vibrate with longing and hope, he felt almost dizzy about it.

Which is why he'd finally crossed the room on soft paws, squeezed through the crack of the door and carefully climbed onto the bed as quietly as possible. But there the scent surrounding him was way too intoxicating and he couldn't help but press his snout deep into the gap between Remus' back and the mattress, wagging his tail excitedly. It smelled of a human, of protection, of home.

Remus emitted a slight chuckle at that and half asleep he started to caress his fur. With his arm wrapped around him, they had fallen asleep then, giving them such a thorough rest, as they both had not experienced for a very long time.

Though it was short lived on Sirius' terms, it always was, even now despite the comfort.

So, after he changed back, he took a moment to watch his old friend. Sleeping beside him. His lips so close within reach.

He noticed a new scar on his shoulder among a few others, one Sirius didn't know, running along his chest and disappearing under the blanket. His fingers itched to follow its path and yet he held back, because he had lost permission to do so the night he'd thrown Remus out of their flat.

Perhaps he would never get it back. Or maybe he would, but he didn't dare claim it. Instead, he moved on to count the grey hair that decorated Remus' head and beard, the wrinkles around his eyes, though now they were smoothed out while he slept contentedly.

How had he grown so old without Sirius there able to witness it? Because there'd been nothing they had wished more, back when they'd been young and in love, than for both of them to grow old together.

Maybe he deserved that his wishes were not fulfilled, but Remus certainly did not.

With a weight in his chest he finally got up and went to the bathroom. Hesitated briefly before he faced the inevitable and finally looked into the mirror.

There was a man before him whom he knew and yet he was a stranger. Long black matted hair, a beard so bushy it was a serious competitor for Hagrid's very own. But it was his eyes that frightened him most, sunken and mad, they stared at him. Sirius considered himself lucky that he didn't have to meet this sight that often. Remus, on the other hand, seemed to have no such luck now.

Then, growling angrily, he tore open the cupboard and grabbed the scissors that lay there in front of him. One black strand after the other fell into the sink and with each part, it was as if some of the burden he'd carried, fell off of him too.

He kept the beard, although significantly shortened. Then sneaked back into the bedroom to borrow some fresh clothes and Remus' wand, then returned to the bathroom.

By no means he dared to look at the brown mass vanishing in the drain when he stood in the shower a short time later. How could he have lived like that? How could he have become like that? But as always when he felt sorry for himself, James' voice was not far from him and Sirius knew that he actually deserved far worse.

Remus' clothes, which in former times had stretched around his shoulders far too tightly, now hung on him like sacks and yet for the first time he felt somehow a little like his old self. Back then he'd loved to steal Remus sweaters. And now he pressed his nose into the soft fabric, soaking up the smell of smoke and parchment and forest and Moony, only for a few seconds and then some more.

Sighed softly, as he was interrupted by a light cough.

“Hello stranger,” Remus smiled, leaning against the bathroom door in nothing but his pyjama bottoms, revealing the scar Sirius had been eager to see only an hour ago. Even tired and thin and much too grey for his young age, he was as beautiful as ever, Sirius realized, grinning himself.

“Hey,” he returned, took the wand from the stand and threw it at Remus, who caught it mid-air. “I hope you don't mind. I had to fix a few things.”

“This much I can see. The last time your hair was that short, we were only eleven.” He licked his lips. “It suits you, though.”

Maybe it was just his wishful thinking, but Sirius felt as if Remus' eyes had darkened, as if his chest rose and fell a little faster while he kept holding his gaze. And he felt arousal awaken within him at that look, foreign and exciting, as if they were back in their dorm, ready to kiss each other for the very first time.

But then Remus shook his head and gestured towards the loo. “I, um, have to …”

“Oh, yes … yes of course.”

And so the moment had passed and clumsy and slightly embarrassed, they squeezed past each other, careful not to touch, until Remus was able to close the door behind him and Sirius allowed himself a second to bury his face in his hands, taking a deep breath.

Until he realized how creepy it must have seemed if Remus came out of the toilet again and realized that he was still standing there, overhearing him while he was taking a piss. So instead of doing that, Sirius made his way to the kitchen and put on some tea.

The kettle was boiling at the same moment Remus joined him, freshly showered, and a knock on the windowpane caught their attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving comments and/or kudos! ❤️


End file.
